


Christmas on the Surface

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, M/M, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Both Edge and Undyne are unsure what to get their partners so they team up and figure something out together.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papcest, Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Swapfell Papyrus
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Christmas on the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally been converted into referring to UF Paps as 'Edge', you can blame my friends for this.

“So this whole Christmas thing is a thing,” Undyne said as she settled down in the break room at the table across from Edge.

“Yep, it uh… sure is,” Edge replied. He’d been surprised by it when he’d first heard about it too, a few years ago now. This would also be his first on the Surface though. Unsurprisingly because it was a holiday originated by humans it was an even bigger deal down here than it had been in the friendly universes’ Undergrounds.

Undyne fidgeted nervously, her eye quickly darting left to right to make sure they were alone before coming back to rest on Edge. “You going to celebrate it?”

“Of course.” On top of the fact that he’d been dragged into celebrating it by the friendlier universes the past couple years he also liked the holiday. The whole spending time with one’s loved one and exchanging gifts was a pleasant idea. He’d never admit it out loud though.

“Great! Awesome! What are you going to get for Slim?”

Edge opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out; he didn’t know what he was going to get for Slim. He’d been busy and hadn’t thought about it. It was important, this would be their first Christmas as a couple and it also being their first Christmas on the Surface meant it had to be special, right? But what? … “Why are you asking?”

“Well uh… you know.” Undyne shrugged, her grin obviously forced. “Just curious.”

Edge raised an ‘eyebrow’. “You’re asking because you don’t know what to get for Alphys and you’re hoping you’ll be able to take inspiration from me, right?”

Undyne frowned at him. “Fine, you got me. I don’t know what to get her. So… what you getting Slim? Al and him hang out with his Undyne sometimes so whatever you’re getting him might help me think of something good to get for Al.”

“That’s very sound logic but… I have absolutely no idea what I’m going to get for Slim.”

“Ah, bummer.” Undyne sighed, deflating a little as she rested her chin in her hand. “Looks like we’re in the same boat though, I guess.”

“Yep.” And Christmas was two weeks away, fast approaching. They needed to figure something out soon.

There was a long stretch of silence before Undyne broke it by slamming her fist determinedly down on the table, making it shake and rattle. “We’re going to the mall after we’re done working.” No invite or suggestion, she just assumed compliance from him. “We should be able to find something for our lovers there.” Hopefully anyway.

The mall was bustling with other people like them: people who’d waited until now to start their Christmas shopping. But it was only bound to get worse the closer Christmas came so best to do this now.

Finding something for Red was easy; he liked his magic tricks so something fancy from the magic store would be perfect. Edge got small little trinkets and baubles for all his friends as well based off their interests, nothing fancy or special though. He even spotted the perfect gift for Undyne that he’d have to come back for when she wasn’t accompanying him. But finding something for Slim was difficult, he was certainly into a lot of things but didn’t seem to be super passionate about any one thing over another most of the time.

“What about anime or manga?” he suggested to Undyne as they came upon an anime store. “Alphys likes that stuff.”

“Yes but whenever a new anime or manga comes out that looks interesting she buys it or I do, either way we got it. And nothing new has come out recently that looks good. What about for Slim though? I know he watches anime and sometimes reads manga.”

“Hmm, yes but… only sometimes and I wouldn’t know which he’s already seen or read or which ones he’d even like.”

So, they moved on with a sigh.

There were a ton of stores selling all kinds of different things. The number of options only made it harder to choose. But they did eventually find themselves in a small out of the way store that sold dragon figurines.

“Looks at this one,” Undyne said, pointing a large one that held a sword. “It’s badass!”

Scratch his other gift idea for Undyne, Edge would have to come back here later to get her a dragon. “You think Alphys would like it?” _He_ certainly thought so, both of them were into dragons.

Undyne gasped. “Maybe! Probably! I didn’t even know they sold these. I’m totally getting her one. Which one do you think she’d like best?”

Edge turned to study them. Clearly Undyne liked the one with the sword best so that’d be the one he’d get her so… “That one?” he said, pointing to another one of the large figurines; a dragon climbing a medieval castle. “Or maybe you could get her a couple of those?” He pointed to a series of smaller figurines depicting baby dragons hatching. “You know her best though.”

Undyne stared the self for almost a whole minute before bursting into action. “The castle,” she said as she carefully pulled if from the shelf so she could take it to the register.

While she paid, Edge looked at the dragons again. Maybe Slim would like one? Or perhaps one of the fairy figurines? He liked that kind of stuff but… it wasn’t a _huge_ passion of his. So, if Edge couldn’t find something better, he’d settle for one of these.

An hour later though and he knew he wouldn’t have to settle because he’d found something better. The perfect gift… maybe. Slim would at least like it even if he didn’t love it as much as Edge hoped he would so there was almost a guarantee that it wouldn’t be a complete failure of a gift.

“Woohoo!” Undyne said, giving Edge a high-five after they finished securing their gifts in the car. “Mission accomplished! Halle-fucking-luiah!”

“Yes,” Edge said with a sigh of relief. The majority of his shopping was done, next year he’d make sure to have it done sooner and thus not have to deal with the crowds.

On Christmas, it was decided that the first part of the day would be devoted to their significant others, the second to their family, and for supper, all the Sans’ and Paps’ would get together for it. Which meant, that morning, it was just Edge and Slim, Red and Razz had left to be with their partners.

Despite the time of day and not having had coffee yet, Slim looked _almost_ awake as they settled down at the kitchen table for a quick breakfast. He even managed a “Merry Christmas,” with a smile.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Edge replied.

They exchanged a bit of small talk as they ate, especially as the coffee brought even more life to Slim. But it wasn’t much, neither of them were the chattiest people and thus tended to enjoy silence together every once in a while.

“Anyway uh… my gift is in the garage,” Slim said after they’d put the dishes in the sink. “So uh… we might want to do that first because it’s cold out there.”

“I’m all right with that.” Edge was a bit nervous anyway. And the curiosity about what Slim could’ve possibly gotten him that was big enough to warrant being in the garage was too much to resist.

Slim led the way to the door connecting to the garage. He opened it and stepped in. “Ta-da,” he said, turning on the light with one hand, flourishing Edge in with the other.

Next to the beat up car Slim had repaired with the help of a couple of the others, was a motorcycle. Shiny and new with a sleek black trim, it was gorgeous.

Edge was speechless as he approached to get a closer look at it. It was… a _nice_ motorcycle, big, strong, and expensive. “It’s… amazing,” he finally said as he looked back up at Slim still standing in the doorway. Edge hadn’t been expecting this, despite wanting a new motorcycle for a while now. “Thank you, I appreciate it greatly.”

“You’re very welcome,” Slim said, smiling smugly as he leaned back against the wall. “After your other one got all dented and scrapped up by that _asshat_ a few months ago, I knew I had to get you a new one. Razz helped me hide it by keeping it at his workplace until last night.”

Edge almost couldn’t wait to take it out for a spin but first… He walked over to Slim and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Now you’re turn.” Hopefully his gift would be good enough to stand up to a new _motorcycle_.

Once back inside, they split up, Slim to the living room and Edge to their room to retrieve his gift from the closet. “Merry Christmas,” he said again as he rejoined Slim.

Slim eagerly accepted the large giftwrapped box as they settled down on the couch. He wasted no time tearing the bow and paper off, not bothering to be neat about it either – not that Edge could truly be annoyed by that right now. He gasped once enough of the paper was gone to reveal what was written on the box. “Is this for real?” he asked, looking up at Edge.

“Yep,” Edge replied, please with the smile on Slim’s face. “You’ve mentioned multiple times that you want a VR headset so I got one. It was the last one they had too.” Come to think of it, the reason Slim didn’t buy one for himself was probably because he’d gotten Edge the motorcycle and thus couldn’t afford it.

“Sweet! I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mission success, both gifts were good. “Now which of us is going to get play with their gift first?”


End file.
